Processors typically receive power to operate when included in a system. The power may be received directly from one or more batteries, or from a power management integrated circuit or system, or the like. A “power fault” may be generated as a result of any power-related occurrence that needs attention. For example, a processor may receive a power fault signal from a power management integrated circuit when a battery is low.